Truth or Deceit?
by Bloodied Abyssal
Summary: Will you find them? ...or end up like them? Rated T for safety. Genre: Mystery/Adventure/Psychology/Family. Full summary on my profile and in the first chapter. We'll be together...Forever... Accepting OCs. OC form can be found on my profile.


**I've decided to write out a story...based on my twin's new OCs. One that was created by a dear friend of hers, May, and another that she adopted.**

**I will be accepting OCs (Even though I don't have one myself), so if you'd like, look at my profile for the OC form. If you're reading this Sis, you are NOT allowed to participate in this since your OCs are already being introduced in this story. **

**I do not own Happy Tree friends. Nor do I own the OCs in here. That is all. Thank you. NOW READ.**

**Send in the OCs through PM because I will most likely ignore them if you send them through the reviews.**

**Summary:**

**Eleven years ago, they were 'abandoned' by their parents. On their fifteenth birthday, the twins received an unusual letter that tells them the truth behind their disappearance. See them unveil the lies that were whispered to them as they venture in to find out the truth. Will they be able to succeed? Or will they be blinded by Deceit?**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: LETTER

How many days has it been since mom and dad left us? I can't seem to recall when and how, but I can still remember it, clear as day- The day when they left us to 'protect' us from mother's family, supposedly, leaving us with uncle Dementer, more commonly known as DJ. A funny fellow he is, speaking in that weird language of his. I'm going to go deaf sooner or later with those 'wubs' and 'dubs' or whatever language that he's speaking in.

"Nee-sama?" I looked over my shoulder, eyeing my little brother who was peering from behind the door. My shoulders slackened and I forced a grin onto my face, "Hey there lil' bro, how's school?"

I watched him slowly walk over to me, slouching a little, and noticed the bruise on his left eye. My blood boiled instantly the moment I saw his small injury.

"What the fuck happened to you? Did somebody bully you again Nomast?" I reached out to touch his face but he flinched, successfully increasing the boiling rage from within me. I hissed, walking past him, out of the hallway, out of the door. I was blinded from my anger that I didn't notice the Chameleon that had blocked my way.

I bumped into him, falling back onto my butt. Uncle DJ stared at me with those big eyes of his, "Wub?"

"Nee-sama! Please wait! I have a good explanation!" Nomast shouted, stumbling out of our room before tripping over me, "HYAAA?!"

THUMP

Rolling my eye, I quickly grabbed him and pulled him up onto his feet before huffing at our legal guardian, "Hey uncle DJ, wazzup?"

"Wub...Bawub?" He questioned and I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"E-everything's okay uncle Dementer, we were just discussing about my day at school!" Nomast nervously replied. This time, I raised both eyebrows at Nomast. There are times when I will never fully understand how he could grasp what that chameleon is talking about and I don't. I noticed the sad look in uncle DJ's eyes and I looked away, the guilt ate away at me again. Every time Nomast talks about school, _he_ would give me that look. Was it pity? Anger? Or maybe disappointment?

My ears droopped- they're tiny, yes, but that's not the point- and I scratched the back of my head, "So...what did you get at the store? And please- I know you're friends with that pedo afro-bear, no offense, but we would rather not know what you got from him."

Uncle DJ frowned a little before taking out a DS from the paperbag, enjoying the look on Nomast's face before handing it over to him.

"Wub, wub wub wub, wub, dub."

"Oh wow! Thank you uncle DJ! Sis! Isn't this cool?" Nomast jumped up and down excitedly, waving the game console at me and I could only nod, patting his head lightly, "Yeah it is..."

"Wub, wub, badub," he held a huge box, I think it's a present, in front of me. My heart raced as I took it from him, the smile on his face never leaving. Slowly and carefully, I opened the box and squealed.

"Arf!" A small, slightly rectangular-ish faced puppy poked out from the box. I lifted him out (I just know it's a him), holding him just inches away from my face. The puppy wriggled in my hold before licking my face, making me squeal some more. Turning towards uncle DJ, I gave my thanks to him before hugging the puppy close to me, careful not to crush him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Nomast glower a little at the puppy but I shook it off.

_Probably my imagination_, I thought before smiling brightly at my twin who immediately returned the smile. My heart sank slightly. He looked a lot like mom, except cuter. Light brown fur, dark brown hair and that pouty lips of his. And his eyes, they're so...soulful to look into. He was definitely a carbon copy of mom and dad. He looked so much more like a girl than I will ever be, he looks like one too- Wearing that off-shoulder top sweater and a black singlet in it. His baggy cameo pants just added up the cute-o-meter. He was definitely a cute puma, minus that whip-like tail.

Me? I'm just a regular quick-tempered, white Tasmanian with a blue tinge in her spiked, shoulder-length hair and fur. I had those scarlet eyes like my mom, far brighter than hers, from what I've heard. But I looked more like a guy and probably behaved like one too. All the other Tree Friends usually mistakes me as some kind of a delinquent, there's no lie in that. That's one of the reason why I was expelled from school, two years ago.

"Arf?" My eyes soften, looking at the puppy that had whimpered and licked my face in an attempt to comfort me. I heard a low growl but I chose to ignore it.

"How about..." I placed him onto the coffee table, giggling when it rolled onto it's back with it's big eyes staring at me, "I name you as...Anesi?"

There was a cough from behind, uncle DJ nod in approval. Nomast frowned a little, "Anesi means...comfort in greek right, Nee-sama?" "Yeah, I think it's perfect for this handsome devil right here. And I think he likes his new name," I laughed as the puppy placed it's paw onto mine, begging to be carried again. Which I did. Anesi licked my face again, barking excitedly at me before I placed him down on the floor.

"Letter for the twins!"

Being the cheeky me, I took out some itching powder, which caused some eyebrows to be raised as I reached the front door.

"Lumpy's outside. I'm sure he won't mind some itch right?" I grinned, uncle DJ glared, Nomast giggled and Anesi barked happily.

**-(o_O)- ~(O_o)~ \(OAO)/**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Lumpy stared back at the Tasmanian, trying to find out the reason why he was busy standing in front of her house and holding onto a piece of letter.

"Wait a minute..." The moose slowly started before staring dumbly at Naifu again. The girl's ears twitched again before she coughed, "Uh well...if there's nothing...catch!"

A itching powder-filled ball flew towards the moose, exploding the moment it touched him sending the powder everywhere.

Lumpy scratched all over, "EEEEEEK! WABAUBBAUABUABABUBAUBUBAU?!"

Naifu just laughed evilly and a shy Nomast poked his out from the door, wincing when Lumpy began to literally dig his eyes out and eventually bleed to death. DJ dragged himself out from the door and stood beside Naifu, glaring at her.

"Uh...I guess...too much itching powder?" She laughed nervously, letting out an awkward cough when the locals stared at the scene.

"ARF!"

The trio stared at the puppy that had a letter in it's mouth. Anesi wagged his tail happily when Nomast took the letter out from his mouth, patting his head and slightly growling at the puppy. Naifu picked up Anesi, cuddling him close to her and spewing nothing but praises at him while DJ merely stood by, still staring at Lumpy's dead body before taking out his phone to call a certain mole to clean up the mess.

"Who's the cute lil' doggy huh? Huh? You aaaareeee~" Naifu sang before noticing Nomast's pale face. Worried, the girl asked, "Nomast? Is something wrong?"

Hands shaking, sweat dripping, the puma looked up from the paper, grasping for words. And when finally, when he was able to speak, though slightly croaking, it felt as if someone had just punched the air out of both Naifu and DJ.

"_It's a letter...about mommy and daddy..._"

* * *

**How is it? Was I able to pull off on this OCs? On second thought, I'll ask my sister for this.**

**Review is much appriciated.**


End file.
